Guide to All Things Fan-Ball
Locations :See also: '/Locations/'' Species :See also 'Category: Species '' *Binarellers: Near-extinct species native of a planet found in the DB Universe. *Blockheads: Humanoid beings that have faceless cubes for heads. Their sole purpose is to obey orders given to them. *Carapacians: Beings from the medium that resemble chess pieces. Can be either black or white, depending on their home planet. *Dark Matter- Creatures composed of negative, non-collective space. *Demons- Nigh-indestructible creatures of numerous different forms. *Ethereals: Forms of Aura and Soul that have become sentient. They take many strange forms. **Firstborn: Pieces of Aura or Soul that have been manifested into a clay statue. The statues normally take the form of their creator, although they can also change their own form as well. **SFlames: Dagoni that take the form of a colored flame. They can manifest inside lifeless things, but can also create their own body. *Gridmasks- Creatures spawned by nature in newly-opened dimensions. Blank white humanoids with grid-like textures across their bodies and eyes covered by a Subnet Mask, often called "IP Goggles", used for identification. *Humans- The basic form of complex life, humanoid creatures of varying skin color and basic survival skills. **Humani- Humans who have been granted immortality, probably by The Brothers of Evil. They call regular humans "humani", although that has now become their own classification. **Splation-Humans- Variation of humans hailing from the planet Splation. Tend to look more cartoony in appearance than regular humans. *Kyyubey- Also known as "The Incubators". They created a machine that creates pure energy out of emotions, and used it on species that can experience emotions so that they could counter entropy and defy the laws of thermodynamics. They are highly intelligent beings. They are also known to grant wishes to others, but at a cost to the person's soul. Their true appearance is unknown, as they take upon imitated forms of other creatures. *Lusii- White, monstrous creatures that care for Trolls. *Martedians: Descendants of humankind native to Martedos. After the destruction of the Chrome Serpent, the entire planet (and thus including the Martedians) lost all colour, which now is the main distinction between Martedians and other human-likes. *Meeboids - Relatively peaceful, insectoid race that are commonly taken advantage of by other species. *Monsters- Vile, simple creatures of a Head/Species combination native to many new dimensions. Spawned alongside the first batch of Gridmasks. *Nazcans- Hive-minded partially floral lifeforms native to the DB Universe. Each Nazcan has a specific function in Nazcan society. Nazcans with higher functions posses cybernetic enhancements. **Efigies - Bizarro counterparts of Nazcans. Not much is known regarding them. *Oumeths- Trickster creatures with high intelligence. Often enchanted by Pink Uranium. Composed of gaseous form. *Robots- Sentient beings of completely inorganic origin. *Spiders- Eight-legged, hairy creatures of two possible origins. Often feared or misunderstood. **Tarantulas - Spiders that have the DNS of a Demon within them. They usually are inherit to the dark arts. *Stickmen- Various DNA splices of certain Monsters and other creatures. **Players- Gridmasks merged with certain monsters. Intelligent and independent. Armless pixel-like beings with a box head that changes color. Can manipulate certain elements. Weak point is feet. **Fighters- Gridmasks that exhibit low-intelligence behaviors. Armless pixel beings with a small box head. Tends to just kick around and do nothing else. Ridiculously low intelligence. Weak point is feet. **Rangers- Humanoid creatures infected with Spider (Monster) venom. Very intelligent and loyal. Defensive, works for survival of entire species. Willing to work with others for peace. Able to use weapons and grow limbs. Can regenerate at SR Inns. Pixel beings very similar to Players, but with arms. **Monsters (See below)- The type of Monster that has DNA prominent in the above section. *Trolls (Homestuck) - Gray, horned humanoid creatures of human intellect. Slightly more violent than other species. *Trolles (Memekind) - Mutated monsters of high intelligence and no regard for laws of science. Often white-faced creatures of any form. Greatly enjoy causing aggravation to others, including other trolls. *Yoshis- Survival-trained dinosaur-esque creatures with many odd traits. Intelligence may vary from one of a rat to one of a humanoid being. Hybrids (Note: Names between quotes are unofficial) *Cornutesta - Ectobiological hybrids of Trolls and Carapacians. *"Darkvains" - Hybrids of Anti-Matters and Humans. *"Insights"- Hybrids of Martedians and Oumeths. They tend to look frightening. *"Nightsteeds/mares"- Hybrids of Equestrians and Dark Matters. Some can float due to conflicts between the negative and positive matter they consist of. *Onis- Hybrids of Demons and Trolls. **Ao Onis- A blue to purple coloured variant of Onis. Have the ability to shapeshift. ***Ao UFOs- The product of cloning an Ao Oni and UFO together. They have the heads and color of an Ao Oni, but the body of a UFO. Category:Fan-Ball